Me estoy volviendo loco
by AnimaliaSSS
Summary: —Quería decirte que... creo que me he vuelto a enamorar...— —él es muy bueno conmigo, me hace sonreír y reír cuando estoy triste, me hace sentir muy feliz cuando estoy con él, me hace sentir especial y única cuando estoy a su lado...—la respuesta me abofeteó en el rostro: Sonic...—¿Y si eres tan feliz con él porqué vienes y me lo restriegas en la cara?— SHADAMY


—Amy...— suspiré su nombre por milésima vez en los últimos cinco minutos, golpee un árbol cercano del bosque en donde estaba. Me sentía enojado, furioso, frustrado y muchas otras cosas más. Estaba enojado por la estúpida pelea que Amy y yo habíamos tenido. Estaba furioso por el hecho de que ella se hubiera ido en busca de su estúpido Sonic dejándome a mi aquí solo. Y por último estaba frustrado por no poder decirle mis sentimientos.

La amaba joder, la amaba mucho por haberme devuelto la esperanza de vivir en mi mundo teñido de negro y gris. Ella fue la luz rosa que me hizo experimentar más de mil y una sensaciones y sentimientos cuando estaba serca de ella.

Golpeé otro árbol arrancándolo de raíz y haciéndolo volar varios metros antes de caer de nuevo en el suelo recordando nuestra estúpida pelea de hace más de tres semanas.

_—Shadow— me giré ante la mención de mi nombre y ahí estaba ella, sonrojada y tímida, mi corazón dio un vuelco, ¿acaso no sabía lo que ocasionaba en mi?_

_—¿Qué Amy?— mi voz sonó un poco más ruda de lo que pretendía pero aún así ella no se hecho para atrás, se sentó a mi lado recargando su cabeza en mi hombro mientras ambos veíamos el atardecer en la ciudad_

_—Shadow yo... quería decirte que...— parecía muy nerviosa, incluso juro que sentí como se estremecía al lado de mi__—yo...—_

_—Vamos dilo, ¿no puede ser tan grave verdad?— le dije dándole ánimos a continuar, ella pareció dudar_

_—Es solo que no se como vayas a reaccionar...— esas fueron las palabras clave para que la tomara por sus hombros suavemente y la obligara a verme a los ojos_

_—¿Cómo que como vaya a reaccionar?, ¿de qué estas hablando?— pregunté extrañado_

_Ella se soltó de mi agarre en sus hombros y luego recostó su cabeza en mi pecho acariciando mi pelaje blanco, un suspiro traicionero se escapó de mis labios, jamás admitiría que me encantaba que ella me acariciara el pecho con sus manos_

_—Quería decirte que... creo que me he vuelto a enamorar...— dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, extrañamente cuando ella dijo esas palabras sentí como mi corazón se estrujaba, tal vez, sólo tal vez, yo tenía una pequeña oportunidad de ser el afortunado dueño del hermoso corazón de Amy__—él es muy bueno conmigo, me hace sonreír y reír cuando estoy triste, me hace sentir muy feliz cuando estoy con él, me hace sentir especial y única cuando estoy a su lado...—_

_Ante la descripción de cómo era él, la respuesta me abofeteó en el rostro: Sonic..._

_Él era el único con el que Amy se podría sentir feliz y única. Sentí como mi corazón se resquebrajó cuando acepté que yo jamás tendría una pequeña oportunidad de conquistar y merecer el corazón de Amy._

_Me levanté abruptamente del suelo y me alejé de Amy dándole la espalda_

_—¿Y si eres tan feliz con él porqué vienes y me lo restriegas en la cara?— le dije en el tono más frío, seco y distante que pude haber tenido jamás_

—_¿A qué te refieres Shadow?—_

_Yo aún le daba la espalda pero incluso así estaba seguro de que se hermoso rostro mostraba desconcierto y temor. Chasqueé la lengua, odiaba/amaba saberlo todo de ella_

_—A que no es necesario que me tengas que decir lo inmensamente feliz que eres al lado de Sonic—_

_—Pero yo...—_

_—Y si no tienes nada más que decirme será mejor que te vayas...— la corté de inmediato, no necesitaba que me siguiera diciendo lo feliz que era al lado de su Sonic_

_—Sabes Shadow... creo que el erizo de quién estoy enamorada aún no se da cuenta de lo que siento por él..—_

Abrí mis ojos inmensamente, ahora todo encajaba, al erizo al que ella se refería era...

_—_A mi..._—_ tenía ganas de darme de topes contra una montaña hasta que esta se destruyera en millones de granos, era un completo estúpido, la respuesta siempre estuvo frente a mi y jamás la quise ver.

Salí disparado del bosque buscando hasta por debajo de las piedras a Amy, la busqué en los lugares donde ella siempre solía estar pero no la encontré. Pregunté a sus amigos más cercanos sobre su paradero pero al final todos me habían respondido lo mismo "si yo, que era su mejor amigo, no sabía donde estaba mucho menos ellos".

En toda esa semana la busqué y la busqué pero no di con ella.

Desanimado caminaba por las calles de la ciudad mirando el suelo. Estaba triste por no haberla encontrado, tal vez ella se había entristecido mucho y se había ido de la ciudad... O tal vez ahora estaba muy feliz viviendo como la señora Amelia Rose de Sonic.

Ese último pensamiento me hizo enrabietar, el sólo pensar en que el hermoso y delicado cuerpo de mi Amy fuera de otro... Era simplemente una tortura...

—Ouch— dijo ese desconocido al que sin saber cuando ni como había arrollado con mi cuerpo, estaba dispuesto a irme y dejarlo tirado en el suelo fingiendo no haberme dado cuenta pero entonces algo me detuvo—lo siento...—

Esa voz..

—¿Amy?...— pregunté con temor al tiempo que le tendía mi mano a ese extraño, cuando sentí como los dedos de esa persona tomaban los míos no tuve ninguna duda de que era ella, aprovechando que aún estaba aturdida por el golpe la impulsé contra mi abrazándola entre mi pecho.

Al principio sentí como se tensaba pero luego se relajó e incluso me correspondió el abrazo

—Shadow...— suspiró

Sentí toda mi vitalidad y emoción renovarse cuando ella suspiró mi nombre, pero lo que en verdad me devolvió la vida fue sentir su mano acariciando el pelaje blanco de mi pecho

—Lo siento...— suspiré

Ella se apartó de mi un poco y pude apreciar de nuevo su rostro, aunque no la había visto en tres semanas había cambiado un poco, su rostro seguía siendo el de siempre, sus ojos parecían aún más expresivos que antes y escondían un mar de sentimientos que estaba dispuesto a navegar

—¿Shadow de qué hablas?— me preguntó con su mismo tono inocente en la voz y una mirada confundida

—Perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta antes de a quién te refieras cuando describiste a ese erizo— dije acariciándole la mejilla, ella no se negó, se entregó de lleno a mi caricia e incluso cerro los ojos, disfrutó un poco de mi caricia hasta que de pronto su mano se posó sobre la mía en su mejilla y con un leve toque apartó mi mano abriendo los ojos

—Te perdono...— suspiró

Una inevitable sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro, la abrasé de nuevo contra mi pecho

—Gracias... te juro que te pagaré con creces todas estas cuatro semanas que no te eh tenido entre mis brazos— sentí como ella se tensaba y entonces se apartó un poco de mi para verme a los ojos

—¿Tres semanas?, Shadow eso fue hace tres años...— mi cara no cabía de asombro, tres años... TRES AÑOS...¿!TRES AÑOS¡?. ¿Había pasado tres años en ese bosque destruyéndolo todo por culpa de mi estúpido autodesprecio?, por culpa de no creerme digno del corazón de Amy—Después de que me fuera del bosque...— comenzó a relatar Amy perdida en sus recuerdos, le presté total atención—no quería saber de nadie, me encerré en mi casa y no permití que nadie entrara hasta que un día...Sonic derribó la puerta— en ese instante mi corazón se rompió en miles de millones de pedazos... creo que era demasiado tarde...—estaba en un estado deplorable, me llevó a un hospital, me curó, me cuidó y ahora...—

—Ahora te has enamorado perdidamente de él de nuevo— finalicé por ella bajando la mirada, sentí como unas pequeñas manos tomaban mi mentón y lo elevaban unos escasos milímetros para toparme con esos bellos ojos jade que me miraban con ¿amor?

—Ahora somos muy buenos amigos...— dijo con una sonrisilla en su rostro—aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo... yo...— un sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas y eso me hizo sonreír, con mis manos alejé suavemente las de ella de mi rostro y las coloqué en mi corazón, ella al principió se sorprendió pero luego sonrió, y antes de que digiera algo cerré mis ojos y la besé sorpresivamente. En un principio no me correspondió pero luego lo único que hizo fue elevar un poco sus labios, sonriendo me aparté de ella quien tenía un sonrojo muy marcado en su rostro

—Era tu primer beso— dije sonriente a lo cual ella solo bajó la mirada avergonzada y asintió, tomé su rostro con mis manos y la obligué a verme—pero no será él último, estoy dispuesto a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido...— miré sus labios ligeramente rojos—a partir de ahora...— le robé otro beso y sentí como ella se entregaba de lleno otra vez—_te amo..._— fue mi último pensamiento para luego comenzar a recuperar esos tres años perdidos.


End file.
